


Victoria’s Secret

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Kuroo gets something as a present, and doesn’t plan to use it until Kenma gets curious about it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo & Kenma [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029881
Kudos: 70





	Victoria’s Secret

Kenma went to go to the door, but before he could make it there his bedroom door opened in front of him and in walked Kuroo, grinning tiredly as he scooped up the smaller boy, falling onto Kenma’s bed with the raven on top and the blonde on the bottom. Kuroo’s arms were wrapped the smaller, sighing as he let his head rest on the blondes chest.

“You’re heavy.” Kenma complained, but wrapped his arms around the other.

Kuroo sighed and sat up after a moment, pulling Kenma into his lap and keeping his arms wrapped around him. Kenma put his chin on the others shoulder, his arms around him holding his phone and looking at it from over the others shoulder. 

“Hey get off that.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, making a small noise of annoyance. He dropped it onto the bed, letting his now free arms go limp as his eyes scanned the room. He felt Kuroo breathing slowly as his eyes landed on a small bag in the corner of the room which hadn’t been there before. The blondes eyes widened even further when he noticed the brand name on the side.

_ Victoria’s Secret. _

“Uh Kuroo... what is that.” Kenma said, his voice wary.

“Hm?” The others eyes opened sleepily, turning his head. 

“Oh.” And he rolled his eyes. “Just this dumb thing I won at my cousins gift exchange she had, a joke gift.”

“Oh yeah?” He hummed, unwrapping himself from the others arms and slinking down to the bag, glancing inside. 

From the bed, Kuroo watched as the others ears flushed bright red before he turned again, face expressionless as he got back onto the bed.

“Well? Is it sexy?” Kuroo grinned, chuckling. 

“It’s for a girl, I don’t know.” Kenma muttered, picking up his phone. But before he could grab it, Kuroo grabbed him, pulling him into his arms as they laid together on the bed in Kenma’s room. Kuroo softly began to kiss the other, moving slow and lazy and Kenma followed in suit, making out as they cuddled together on the cozy mattress. 

“I have an idea.” Kuroo said after a few minutes, pulling back to breathe.

“Mm...” Kenma hummed, his lips pink from the movement of their kissing as his eyes opened slowly to look at Kuroo. 

“You should try it on.” 

Kenma looked puzzled for a moment, having forgotten about the lingerie in the corner of the room.

“Just for fun, pleaseee?” The raven begged. 

“Uh- what? Nuh uh.” Kenma huffed, rolling his eyes and turned in the others arms to face away from him. 

“Just for fun! Spice it up, what do you say Ken?” The raven grinned further, leaning over to look at the other.

“You’re dumb, and I’m not a girl.” Kenma huffed. 

“Of course, I don’t want you to be a girl. But everyone has breasts so it’s not weird, some are just bigger than others!” The raven reasoned, sitting up now and hopping off the bed, peering into the bag.

“Plus, what else am I going to do with it?” 

Kenma’s ears were slowly growing pink as he watched his boyfriend’s puppy eyes that stared up at him from the floor. 

“Come ooon! I know you want to-“

“Give it.” Kenma cut in, a embarrassed look on his face as he glanced away, his arm outstretched to take the bag. 

_ Hell yeah  _ Kuroo though to himself, trying to keep his grinning to a minimum as he handed the bag to his little lover. 

Kenma reluctantly took the bag and peered in, turning his back to Kuroo as he sat on his bed, stripping his hoodie so that his top was bare. He then pulled the lacy top piece from the bag. It was a pale off white color, but so see through and lacy that it wouldn’t have mattered what color it was. There were small colorful flowers in lace around the top where the bralet dipped down to form a sweetheart neck line, and the rest was see through mesh like. It had shimmering translucent fabric that came down from the top to loosely hang on the torso part of the top, almost like curtains that’s could be pulled apart to reveal his stomach and abdomen.

The blonde, flushed now, opening his mouth and was about to speak, but he stopped himself and rather than protest, he slipped the top part over his head and onto his body where it lay gently and without much coverage. He heard Kuroo make a small noise, and glanced at him. Their eyes met and Kenma gave him a look. 

“Look away.” He commanded.

“Okay okay, I’m turning.” Kuroo said quickly before he ruined the whole thing all together.

Kenma, blushing harder now, pulled out the bottoms. They were the same color, lacy and transparent. He stood on the other side of the bed, stripping down before pulling them on. They were just panties, tiny and decorated with the small colorful flowers. They barely went over his dick.

“It doesn’t fit in this.”

“What doesn’t?” Kuroo asked, still turned around.

“My dick.” 

The raven started laughing. 

“No way- show me.”

“I hate you.” Kenma said, flushing as he glanced at the mirror in the corner. He couldn’t see his whole body from where he was standing, but what he could see made him look away in embarrassment. He then sat on the bed again, moving so that his feet dangled over the edge on the side next to Kuroo, sitting in front of his turned back.

“Okay.” Kenma said. Kuroo turned. 

He stared for a few moments, and Kenma began to grow embarrassed under the gaze. He squirmed slightly and couldn’t look up at Kuroo’s face as he began to pull at the bra part of the underwear. 

“W-well?”

“You look...” Kuroo started. “Fucking sexy. Hot damn!” The raven began to grin as he lunged forwards. 

“K-Kuroo!” He yelped as the raven grabbed his thighs, pushing them apart. He then grinned deviously up at his boyfriend.

“Thank you for the meal.”

“S-stop you idiot I didn’t say you-“ but Kenma was cut off because his breath hitched suddenly as Kuroo pushed his nose between the others legs, teeth nipping at the fabric that lay there. 

“What was that?” He asked from between the others legs. His voice was muffled.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Enjoying myself with my favorite thing.” He said and with this pressed his mouth to Kenma’s groin, kissing the sheer fabric. 

Kenma felt his manhood throb and begin to harden. He bit his lip and moved his hands to Kuroo’s head, gripping his hair tight but not hard enough to hurt him. 

“You’re right about your dick, definitely too big for these.” Kuroo said, moving his face out for a moment to look at the other, grinning, face red from the heat of the room. 

He didn’t let the other answer before he dove back in, running his nose on the others left inner thigh before he nipped at it, sucking on his skin as he kept his hands on the others legs, keeping the legs apart. Kenma was panting softly, his eyes beginning to grow moist as he felt the heat on the night pressing in on his lungs. 

Kuroo continued to suck on his legs, every so often moving to a different patch of skin when he was sure that a nice Mark had been left in the previous spot. Then he moved to the other side, making half a dozen marks before he glanced up again. 

Kenma’s eyes were squeezed shut and his chest was moving up and down rapidly. 

“I’m going to keep going, okay?” 

The blonde nodded, making a small noise of affirmation. 

Kuroo chuckled, moving back in and this time giving the others manhood some attention. The tip was poking out from the top of the lingerie, And Kuroo gave it a lick before he used his mouth to move the fabric down, pulling it over the base so that it was still on him, but his entire cock was out in the open now, hard and dripping slightly. 

Kuroo licked around the base, sucking on the small round globes before moving up and licking the shaft, moving his mouth around with his tongue, making sure to produce spit so that it was slick and hot. He heard the other suppressing a moan, stifling his small whines as Kuroo continued. 

The raven licked his lips, pulling away for a moment before going back in and engulfing the others manhood to the middle of it, licking and sucking hard as Kenma gasped very audibly. Kuroo hummed in a humorous way around his boyfriend, feeling himself throb from in his sweatpants. He took in more, trying to swallow around Kenma to allow his throat to clamp down on him. 

“F-fuck!” Kenma said softly, his voice shaking. Not only was his voice shaking, but his legs began to shake as well. He wanted to shut them, but Kuroo held him firmly in place. 

“Kuroo I- I can’t-“ he panted and but his lip, looking down at his best friend. 

Kuroo, who was now struggling to keep Kenma from closing his legs around his head, but regardless he continued at it, sucking hard down on him until he eventually couldn’t keep the other at bay any longer. Kenma forced his legs around Kuroo, his head now encircled by the other while at the same time Kenma gasped out, cumming into Kuroo’s mouth as he breathed heavily. 

Kuroo now moved his mouth off of the other, swallowing everything as he wiped his mouth off, Kenma’s legs now having gone limp and allowing him to breath. 

“S-sorry-“ the blonde said in embarrassment but before he could finish, Kuroo had stood, pushing the other down onto his back now and hoisting his legs up, pushing them apart and back once more so that Kenma’s knees were at his chest.

“Not done yet.” Kuroo grinned, his lips shining with spit. 

“K-Kuroo-“ Kenma flushed hard. He just then realized something had not noticed before, which was very vital. The o ties had absolutely no ass to them, but rather had the entire area of the back of him open, so that everything was at the ready to be used. With this realization he flushed even harder and gritted his teeth because he realized Kuroo knew too. 

“Woah.” He said, grinning broadly still as he held the others legs up. 

“S-shut up and just do something or let me go.” Kenma spat quickly, his heart beating at the exposure. 

“Of course kitten.” And the blonde rolled his eyes at the nickname. 

Kuroo, now thoroughly excited, moved onto the bed so that he was still over the other, holding his legs up but with him now rather than being on the floor. He then moved down, kissing Kenma’s hickey-bruised legs down until he reached the others ass. He gently bit one of his soft cheeks, and the blonde yelped. 

“These don’t hide much do they?” He grinned, thinking out loud.

“They’re not supposed to, idiot- ngh!”

And he couldn’t speak any longer as Kuroo touched his tongue to his entrance. It was so sudden that the blonde felt himself growing hard once more. He began to pant heavily again as he waited to few the hot muscle again.

Kuroo, feeing more smug by the second, leaned down and licked again, kissing it this time as well, moving his mouth opens and closed again and again as he began to really get to work. He was still holding the others legas up and apart, but had moved so his thumbs reached to the others ass, pulling him apart slightly for better access. 

Kenma threw his head back, and his toes curled at the pleasure. He couldn’t seem to say anything, but let out small moans every so often. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just grabbed the bedding near his head, groaning.

“Feel good?” The raven asked, pulling back and peering so that he could see the others face.

Kenma, not sure what to say, nodded, cheeks pink as his eyes watered. He reached one hand down and began to stroke himself, his eyes gazing at Kuroo’s lidded eyes. The older just grinned again, moving up and kissing Kenma fiercely. 

“You look so cute in this.” The raven murmured. 

“Cute only? You always say that.” Kenma pouted, his voice still shaking slightly from the pleasure he’d been feeling. 

“Sexy. Hot as fuck. Beautiful.” Kuroo said though his grin as he kissed Kenma’s cheeks, nose, and lips. 

“You’re everything.” He finished, pulling back as he gazed down at his adorable boyfriend. 

“You...you too.”

“Hm?” The other hummed as he pulled off his own shirt which had still been wearing.

“You are too...” 

Kuroo sat, staring for a moment. Then he smiled.

“That makes me happy that you think that, Ken.” He grinned, then stripped off his sweatpants. He then stroked himself a few times.

“We’re doing it?” Kenma asked, eyes glossy as he glanced upwards.

“Can we?”

“I guess.” Kenma rolled his eyes.

“Do you want to?” And there was concern now in the others tone.

The blonde huffed, but he was still pink. He nodded, and arched his back to egg the other on. He liked to act indifferent, but he truly did enjoy doing this with his lover. He just had a hard time expressing this.

“Great.” Kuroo said, his lips twitching into a grin once again. He leaned forwards, capturing the others lips in a soft kiss as he moved, pushing himself inside of his boyfriend and swallowing up the noises Kenma made from the intrusion. One hand he had on himself to make sure he went in, but the other went up to Kenma’s head, stroking his hair gently and moving his thumb over the others cheek comfortingly so he was distracted form the uncomfortable but not unfamiliar feeling of being filled. 

Kuroo began at a slow pace, in and out as he grunted and kissed the other. Kenma wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, urging him harder with soft and raspy words, horse and delicate as Kuroo moaned the others name. It didn’t take long for it to be over.

“Kuroo!-“ the blonde gasped, his voice getting high. 

The raven grunted, thrusting in a few more times before he pulled out, cumming on the others stomach as Kenma climaxed as well, sighing heavily. 

Just then, there was the sound of footsteps coming down from the hall. The two boys stared at each other for a split second before both moved. Kenma threw the blanket overtop of both of them, turning and pretending to sleep. Kuroo, not knowing what to do, grabbed Kenma’s PSP and switched it on, flopping next to the blonde and pretending to play just a second before the door to Kenma’s room opened, the the blondes mother appeared, her head popping around the doorframe. 

“Oh! I didn’t know you were here Kuroo, where’s Kenma?”

“Ah, he’s- he fell asleep!” The raven said nervously. He was sweating, and his hair was totally disheveled as he pretended to play, grinning at the others mother.

“Oh, okay.” The women said, his eyebrow raised and a slight smile on her lips. 

“I’ll leave you two alone then.” She said. And Kuroo noticed that as she left, her eyes paused on the bag on the ground which had held the lingerie before she left, closing the door. 

There was a moment of silence.

“Fuck, she definitely knew.”

“Yeah.” Kenma agreed, popping his head up from under the blanket. 

“I’m sticky.”

Kuroo looked away from the door to Kenma, and began to laugh.

“I’m sorry, let’s go shower.”

Kenma just nodded, a pout on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny lil one


End file.
